


The family... And the palladium poisoning

by RaccoonCati



Series: To Mr. and Mrs. Stark [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Tony Stark, Baby Peter Parker, F/M, Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Palladium Poisoning, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonCati/pseuds/RaccoonCati
Summary: Following the events of "What happens in Vegas...We'll discuss later", Tony and Pepper are adjusting to their new life together.Tony tries to balance being a Iron Man and being a husband (because, let's face it, he made Pepper his co-CEO so that he could get away from the responsibilities he has in his company).But a lot of things are about to change. Will the changes be for better or for worse? Or a little bit of both?
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Justin Hammer & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Ivan Vanko
Series: To Mr. and Mrs. Stark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098542
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	The family... And the palladium poisoning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back!
> 
> It's been awhile since I finished the first part. I really wanted to continue it and now I got some time on my hands, so let's get this show on the road.
> 
> Go to the first part if you're new and want to understand what happened up until this point.
> 
> For timeline purposes, Tony announced he was Iron Man on May 25th 2008. This story picks up three months after that.
> 
> And, without further ado, enjoy :)

**_Previously:_ **

_"You know, if I were Iron Man, I'd have this girlfriend who knew my true identity. She'd be a wreck, 'cause she'd always be worrying that I was going to die, yet so proud of the man I'd become. She'd be wildly conflicted, which would only make her more crazy about me."_

_"Well, too bad you have a wife, then." Pepper fixed his suit and tie and made sure he had the cards from agent Coulson._

_Tony took this moment as his cue to kiss her and leave for the statement. He give zero fucks about the cards and said what he knew was the right answer to the million questions the world was asking. "The truth is... I am Iron Man."_

_**And now:** _

At almost three months after the " _reveal_ ", Tony Stark stepped away from his previous life completely. His missions as Iron Man brought the world closer to peace than ever before and Stark Industries reoriented toward clean energy and state of the arts technology in every domain you could think of. Pepper was named his co-CEO by the board of directors after they concluded that it would be best to have someone who is actually doing the job and not flying away whenever they feel like it. And it proved to benefit the company.

As for their personal life, Tony and Pepper stayed married (nothing new or surprising about it) and had to tell everyone about this, because they were public figures even before Iron Man. Pepper's family was surprised. No... " _surprised_ " is not the right word. They were shocked. And Tony had to work hard to prove them that he was willing to love Pepper forever and unconditionally. It kinda worked out... We're not sure. He still has a lot to do to prove he is absolutely sincere.

The press reacted as expected: they semi-accepted that they got married and started to speculate in what circumstances it happened. And that's just on Tony being vague about the whole thing and saying they married in Vegas before the Apogee Awards Ceremony and nothing more. Reporters and talk show hosts came up with theories that ranged from unplanned pregnancies to marketing and PR schemes (You know, the usual). Over time, though, the rumors died down.

And now, Tony was concentrating on his Hot Rod and its ever persistent engine problems, music blasting in the background, as usual.

"J, be kind and give me a render of the last scanning and then compare it with what we have here." Tony was buried deep down in his work, his hands all over the reassembled engine.

"Already on it, sir." The hologram appeared in front of the mechanic as JARVIS spoke. "Mrs. Stark has entered the building and is currently heading to the workshop."

Tony didn't even looked up from where he was screwing something into place. "If she has anything work-related in her hands, don't let her in."

Pepper's heels echoed in the workshop as the music died down. It was JARVIS' pleasure to turn off Tony's music every time Pepper came down there. Tony never programmed him to do that, it was something the AI learned over the years. If he were to guess, Tony would put money on his theory that JARVIS liked to listen to what Pepper asked him to do more than what his own creator asked. Favoritism at its finest.

"Tony, we need to talk." Pepper looked stressed, like she has something on her mind. And it was clear that what she wanted to discuss was urgent.

Tony abandoned his car and took a rag to wipe his hands. "What does my gorgeous wife want from me that is so urgent?" He raised his head to look at Pepper and realized something wasn't right. "Is everything alright, Pep? I swear I was a good boy. I haven't blown anything up in three weeks."

"I know." She took a seat at Tony's desk and patted the other chair, inviting her husband to join her.

Tony took his place beside Pepper. "Then what is it?"

Pepper took a deep breath and tried to organize everything in her head before speaking. Never in her life did she imagined this conversation happening. Without a precedent, Pepper was left to wonder what the outcome would be. Or how Tony would react.

But, better get it over with. Like a band-aid, just rip it off. "Tony, I think I'm pregnant."

Blank. Software error. Tony's mind disconnected. This couldn't be happening. Pepper never expressed any desire to have children. Okay, a few months together aren't enough to start thinking about the possibility of having children, but both Tony and Pepper are nowhere near the perfect newlywed couple who wants to start a family right away. And Tony isn't ready to _look_ at a kid, much more _have_ one. And she did say " _I think_ ", so, maybe, it's just her imagination. Or a pregnancy scare. That's more likely. Yeah, that has to be.

But Pepper was waiting for a reaction from him, so Tony snapped out of his thought process and made eye contact with her. "A-are... Are you _sure_?" Good job at not stuttering, Tony. Worked " _like a charm_ ". And to think this man is supposed to be a genius.

Pepper was as shocked and scared as Tony was. And she knew he was trying very hard not to freak out. So Pepper took Tony's hands into hers and a small smile appeared on her face. The kind of smile that always made Tony relax, even just a little.

"I'm pretty sure, but I booked a doctors appointment for tomorrow. To be 100% certain that those tests were accurate."

"You took a test? It's not some kind of, I don't know, " _women's intuition"_ type of situation?"

"If it were, I wouldn't have come here to tell you that _"I had a hunch"_."

Okay, so she was pretty sure. No room for doubt anymore. Tony swallowed his fear that was building slowly in him and squeezed Pepper's hands in a comforting manner, to show her that he would support whatever decision she will take.

It was in moments like this when Pepper knew she made the right decision, giving Tony a chance. He looked like he was about to faint and was still trying to comfort her. But how far was he willing to go for her? "I want to keep it, Tony. And I want you to listen to me, so that I can explain why I'm doing this. Okay?"

Tony smiled brightly at her and pulled her into a gentle hug, Pepper now standing in her husband's lap, her chair left vacant. "I wouldn't ask you to terminat it. _Never_." His next words were whispered in her ear, even though no one else was there to hear them. "And I'm honestly glad you want to have the baby" Wow. They were having a baby. How wild was that?

But Pepper was surprised. She didn't expected Tony to be happy about the possibility of becoming a father. "You want the baby? _Really_?"

The teasing in her voice made Tony chuckle. And, when Pepper pulled him into a passionate kiss, everything fell into place. They can do this. It's just another living, breathing, tiny human being they will have to care for and love it unconditionally. It can't be that hard, _can it_?

That night, Tony and Pepper laid in bed in silence, but both thinking about how their lives were about to change ( _again_ ). The same silence followed all throughout their morning routine and the car ride to the doctor. As the couple was waiting for the doctor, Tony hugged Pepper in an attempt to calm her nerves. He's never seen his wife like this. Ever. Pepper wasn't the kind of person who would stress so easily.

Then, the doctor stepped out of her office. Looking at the papers in her hands, she called "Virginia Stark?"

Tony and Pepper stood up and followed the doctor. She was a nice woman, in her mid 40s, with a kind voice. Her hair was brown, shoulder length, slightly wavy.

She asked Pepper a bunch of questions, took a blood sample and, in less than 30 minutes, she give the couple the results. "Congratulations, Mrs. Stark, you are, indeed, pregnant."

Pepper had the biggest, brightest smile Tony has ever seen on her face, a few tears of joy wielding up in her eyes. Tony took her left hand and kissed it close to the wedding ring.

"I would like make an ultrasound to determine how far along you are and how well is the embryo developing."

The ultrasound revealed that Pepper was about six weeks along and the baby was as healthy as it could be. When they heard the heartbeat, they both cried a little. It was an amazing new feeling for Pepper, to know she was going to be a mother. And Tony, though terrified, couldn't be happier to know that he was going to be a father. He was determined to be the best father his child could have.

As they exited the doctor's office, Tony had one other thing on the tip of his tongue. "Your parents are going to kill me." Pepper burst out in laughter when she saw that he looked dead serious about that. I mean, he's not wrong. The kid was conceived while they were visiting Pepper's parents, if Tony's math was correct, and it always was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How cute, they are having a baby. But, leaving that aside, I think I don't have to tell you that the tags are a BIG spoiler for this story.
> 
> Next chapter will dive into the second movie and I sure hope you'll come back for it. Not sure when I'll update, but I won't abandon my favorite story, I promise.
> 
> Please leave comments, I love to read them.
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
